


Seeing Red

by nerdyanddisney



Series: Harry Potter Imagines [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyanddisney/pseuds/nerdyanddisney
Summary: Soulmate AU where you see different colors based on who you meet





	Seeing Red

By your fifth year at Hogwarts, you were able to see just about every color and could name each person responsible for the color.

The blue banners hanging above the Ravenclaw table reminded you of the train ride to Hogwarts.

“Hi! I’m Lily,” a girl who you would come to know to be your best friend greeted. “This is my first year. My mom said that I should make friends, and you seemed lonely, so I thought we could be friends.”

You smiled and stuck your hand out for her to shake. “(Y/N)! I’m a first year, too.”

As soon as your hands touched, you saw the blue seats and the blue sky outside. Her still grey eyes lit up. “Looks like we’re friends.”

You smiled and hugged her. “Best friends.”

Soon after you first met Lily, you met the person who would bring pink into your life.

“Well, hello, darling,” another first year with long, dark hair said.

To this day, Lily continues to mock you for dating Severus Snape for a bit.

The green banner above the Slytherin table brings to mind the day you met Remus only a year ago.

You heard a loud sob during your first night at Hogwarts and decided to investigate. Slowly, you climbed up the stairs to the astronomy tower, searching for the source of the noise.

You gently pushed open the door. “Hello?”

“Leave me alone!”

You walked into the room and saw someone you recognized from dinner.

His tear stained face peered up at you. “Do you want to laugh at me, too? Call me a monster?”

You shook your head and sat next to him. “Why would I do that?”

“Because I am.”

You wrap your arm around his shoulders, seeing the dark green of the trees through the window. “If you were a monster, would I be sitting with you.”

“I guess not.”

You take his hand. “Let’s get going.”

From that day on, you and Remus have always been close. You never had the chance to meet his friends, though. You both hung out with different types of people, and frankly, there were times you didn’t want to be associated with his friends.

You give Remus a quick hug before he goes to sit with his friends. Behind him, you see the yellow banner above the Hufflepuff table.

A boy a few years above you bumped into on the stairs, sending you backward. The boy laughed. “Come on, girlie.”

You’re not entirely sure what happened next, but you remember seeing yellow robes come and pick you up.

There was still one major color you have yet to see. Red. You are able to see shades of pink, blues, yellows, even purples, but red was still something that you couldn’t imagine. It was normally the last color people were able to see, so you weren’t strange for not having seen it.

James, who you were fairly certain was Lily’s soulmate, came up behind the two of you. “(Y/N), hello. Oh, Lily! I didn’t see you. How are you?”

She rolls her eyes, but you just chuckle and leave to find Remus. You quickly find him and take James’s seat.

“(Y/N)! How was your holiday?” Remus says.

“Wonderful!” you exclaim.

As the two of you chat, Remus’s and James’s friend comes over to you. “Remus! You have to help me! There’s this-” he pauses and turns to you. “Who’s this?”

You smile and introduce yourself. “(Y/N). I’m shocked we haven’t met before.”

He smirks and kisses the back of your hand. “As I am. The name’s Sirius.”

His red tie shines brightly. The two of you are too stunned to say anything.

Remus gives the two of you a look. “What’s going on?”

“Red?”

You smile and look up. “Red.”


End file.
